I Moved On
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: Bughead - Betty was waiting for Jughead at Pop's when Archie suddenly showed up. He was nervous, she could tell, and after those words left his mouth, Betty couldn't believe her ears. And neither could Jughead.


.

 **A/N:** This is another request I received not so long ago. I made a few changes, since I already have an idea with Betty and Jughead spending some days apart, so let's just let them solve things at the same time XD Either way, thank you for the request, anon! Hope you and everyone else enjoy it! And please, tell me what you think!

.

.

.

"I think I love you, Betty."

Her baby blue eyes widened, hands fell numb on the table and rosy, heart shaped lips that were wrapped around a straw were suddenly left agape. She could feel the weight of those words sinking in, and all the thoughts and words that were in her head suddenly disappeared from her train of thought. Her breathing stopped, the world around them went mute and she could feel an avalanche approaching her peaceful life.

Of all the things that had crossed her mind when she left school that morning for a milkshake at Pop's with her boyfriend; a love confession was certainly not one of those things.

Especially not a love confession from her ginger best friend.

When she had coincidentally met Archie at Pop's, Betty Cooper had no idea that her childhood friend would have a mental crises and confess his nonexistent feelings for her. She was expecting a nice and enjoyable afternoon of chatting and milkshakes just like when they were younger, but instead, she watched as her world turned upside down due to his irresponsible words.

Archie had got to be kidding her, she thought, as anger started to spread through her veins.

He had no right to say that to her. Not when he knew how much she loves his best friend. It was not fair for Jughead, for he trusted the Andrews boy and he would be devastated to know he was actually confessing to his girlfriend behind his back. And what about Veronica? They were also together and the blonde girl could not believe he was actually throwing it all away because of some stupid jealousy that would never turn into love.

Archie would never love her—not like that—, and she would never feel such feelings for him ever again. She had moved on. Her heart belonged to the one with the crown shaped beanie, and she couldn't picture a future without the Jones boy anymore.

Betty loves Jughead, and she would hate to tell him about what had just happened. In fact, she had no idea of how to tell him about Archie without creating any kind of tension between them.

She had no idea of how she was going to explain that to him.

However, she would need no words. Not when he heard it all from his best friend's lips.

Timing really is a bitch.

At the sound of the door hitting back the bell, her eyes drifted to the boy who was staring dumbfoundedly at his two best friends. His lips were slowly curling downwards, and if anything, Betty knew he had heard it all. Her heart was slowly breaking due to the shock on his face, and she could tell things were going to get troublesome between the two friends.

She just didn't expect she would also be dragged into the middle of that mess.

" Jug." Her voice was soft and surprised, and at the same time, Archie turned to face her boyfriend. Their eyes were connected, and from surprise, his expression suddenly turned into a disappointed one. Jughead felt betrayed, she could tell. And when he stormed out of the diner without turning back to face her, Betty knew he had misunderstood everything.

" Jughead" She shook her head, quickly standing up from the booth and leaving behind her barely touched milkshake.

" Hey, Betty! Wait!" Archie held her arm, while her eyes followed her boyfriend through the windows.

" Let me go, Acrh! I need to go after him!"

" But what about us?"

" Us? There's no us, Archie! There's Jughead and I, and right now, he needs me!"

" But what abou—"

" I love him, Arch!" She screamed, glaring at the boy who was now holding a shocked expression on his face. His fingers slowly released the grip around her, and without thinking twice, the Cooper girl took in the chance and exited Pop's, running after her boyfriend. She had no time to deal with Archie or anything else at that moment, and even if she wanted to solve things with the Andrews boy, that whole thing could wait.

Jughead came in the first place. He always will.

Her feet were leaving snow prints behind, as she continued to run after him. She could see how his hands were hidden inside his own pockets, and for what she could tell, he was really pissed.

" Jug! Wait! This is not what you're thinking!" She said, finally catching up with him.

" Oh, really? I find that hard to believe, Betty."

" Can you let me explain?"

" Archie's words were self-explanatory enough, don't you think?" His voice was still strong, as he continued walking away from that whole thing.

" It's not what you— Can you just stop!?" He voice was now stronger than his, as she finally pulled him by the arm. She wasn't strong enough to pull him back, but she used the opportunity to move and stand in front of him. Their eyes were connected, and she watched how a mix of rage and sorrow took over his demeanor.

Jughead was hurt. Of course he was. His best friend was just confessing to his girlfriend, who was once in love with the said best friend. Everything was just too much for an insecure boy who is used to getting abandoned, and until he was proven wrong, he would still believe the curse that acted upon the Jones men was acting again.

He would believe that his curse was finally taking her away.

And Betty could not let him convince himself of such thing.

Not when he's the one she loves.

" Jughead, I know it's a cliché, but this is not what you think it is."

" I'm pretty sure I've listened to my best friend confessing to my girlfriend, Betty. So if you guys weren't rehearsing for a school play or something, Archie's words were enough."

" Look, Jug… Archie did confess to me, but I have nothing to do with this. I didn't even know he was going to be there! It was a shock for me, too."

" I bet you didn't tell him to fuck off either, right?"

" What? Of course not! I didn't even have time for this after I saw you!"

" This is unbelievable… " He massaged the bridge of his nose, sighing in angst. " Were you happy?"

" …What?"

" Were you happy, Betty? To have Archie finally confessing to you?"

" Don't be ridiculous, Jughead. You know I don't like him that way anymore."

"Are you sure? His words must have moved you, somehow."

" Of course they did! He's my friend, and this is not something easy to deal with! In fact, it's ruining everything!"

"Is it because I'm here?"

" Of course not!" She placed her hands on his cold cheeks, but he quickly shoved them away. "Jug, I—"

" You don't have to lie to me, Betty. Don't lie to yourself. If you wanna be with him, then go."

" I'm not going anywhere, Jughead."

" And why's that? Why would you stay with me—"

" Because I love you, Jughead!" Her words came out as a scream that echoed from the depths of her throat. Her eyes were widened, her hands were shaking and her cheeks were burning red due to the intensity of her feelings. Betty was now biting her lower lip in order to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, and suddenly, Riverdale's golden girl was left speechless, unsure of what to say.

She had definitely not planned on revealing her feelings for him like that, but the blond couldn't hold back as she watched his pained expression. He was drifting away even if she was pouring her heart out in her words, and she knew that maybe confessing her feelings like that would make no difference in his decision, but she had to try. She had to do everything she could to make sure he wouldn't walk away from her.

Not him. Not Jughead.

She had probably lost Archie already, her sister, and pretty much her entire family as they were still breaking apart with all those words and revengeful actions. Her life was falling apart, and until that moment, she had still managed to hold herself together, but if he left—god— she didn't know what she would do.

Losing him was out of question.

And thankfully, he felt the same way.

" Betty…"

" I-I love you, Jughead… I've known this for a while now, and for the first time, I don't care if feeling like this is going to hurt someone. Loving you makes me happy… It makes me feel safe, and that's why I don't wanna lose you. So screw Archie… I love you."

The gleam in her eyes confirmed all her words in his heart, and at that moment— more than ever— Jughead knew his feelings for her had grown strong enough for him to call it love. He loves her. More than anything, he truly loves that girl who has made his days a lot better and a lot happier. She takes care of his heart in ways he never knew he needed someone to, and no stupid jealousy would take her away from him.

Nothing would ever break them apart.

Nothing would overpower their love.

In a quick, soft move, the raven haired boy cupped her cheeks and planted a chaste, gentle kiss on her lips. His gesture caught her off guard at first, but he could feel the way she relaxed under his kiss. Betty let out a relieved sigh, and Jughead's heart was now beating faster in a pure, rational excitement. He would settle his problems with Archie later, for now, she was the only one who mattered.

The only one in his heart.

" I love you too, Betts… I'm sorry."

A smile took over her lips, as all her feelings got mixed in her heart. Betty was happy to have her love answered, and she was delighted to know he wasn't going anywhere. After their kiss, she buried her face in his chest, breathing in his scent and comforting her heart in the warmth of his embrace. " You should be… And you owe me a milkshake, Jughead Jones."

Loving him, she's learned, is warm.

Warm enough to melt the snow of a winter night.


End file.
